When The Lights Go Out
by RomansLuniticNinja
Summary: Dean & his girl have some fun during Fozzy's album release party.


**When The Lights Go Out**

Impatiently I tossed my hair back over my shoulder as I sat in the VIP lounge, Dean chuckled as he reached over for his beer, "relax Darlin' I'm sure once Chris has got all the hob-nobbing out the way, things will get started, you know how these things go" Unfortunately I wasn't like Dean, but I knew he had a point, so I bit back the retort I was dying to say, instead I just relaxed into the comfortable seat and watched as Chris &amp; Rich moved through the crowd, stopping here &amp; there to chat and take photos. Moving my gaze from Chris, I watched as Billy, with Frank &amp; Paul was, I assumed telling a joke to the people gathered round them, as seconds later they all burst into laughter that could be heard over the music currently pounding over the speakers, biting my lip I looked at Dean out of the corner of my eyes, he was leaning back in his seat, foot tapping in the same time to Guns 'n' Roses 'Welcome To The Jungle' catching me looking at him he smirked &amp; winked.

Leaning over, I twined my fingers with his as I cuddled into his side, "you know I'm surprised that Vince let you have the night off for this" I felt Dean's chest vibrate as he laughed, both dimples on full display "Yeah, because I'm really so busy defending my US Title every night" I didn't miss the sarcasm in his tone, I knew that Dean was still bitter about having to drop his US Championship to Sheamus, looking up I saw his mouth had lifted into a smirk. Resting my head on his chest I sighed as I listened to his heartbeat, I knew Dean was frustrated with creative, I couldn't say I blamed him, I was surprised that they had kept Dean, Seth &amp; Roman together as long as they had, I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared half to death about what the future might hold for Dean &amp; Seth, Vince's obsession was common knowledge backstage, Roman was pretty much being groomed to step into Cena's shoes as top Babyface but what the future held for Dean &amp; Seth….

I bit my lip hard to keep from crying, too many nights I had sat up watching Dean sleep and thinking about all the awful things that could happen, I knew about Dean's past and it broke my heart, yet I was immensely proud of him for overcoming it and becoming the man he is today, granted his legions of frantic fangirls were far from my favourite thing but I dealt with it as much as I could, Dean just seemed to think they were amusing in a crazy way. I wanted the best for Dean, I didn't want Dean or Seth to be shoved into the midcard once Shield broke up, and I was pulled out of my miserable thoughts when I felt Dean put his arm around me &amp; then pull me onto his lap.

Tilting his fingers under my chin, he lifted my head so that I was looking into his eyes, he gave me a sad sort of smirk before leaning down &amp; kissing my forehead, "You shouldn't think about the future like you do, I know how much you worry about me… and Seth" Dean chuckled, "But what's going to happen after we go our separate ways is anyone's guess, so stop worrying". Easier said than done I thought as I felt a single tear slid down my cheek, sighing Dean pulled me into an almost rib cracking hug, only letting go when I smacked him on the arm, giving me another one of his Dimple flashing grins, he slid me off his lap &amp; stood up, keeping his eyes on me as he stretched he grinned again as my eyes zeroed in as his t-shirt rode up a few inches, giving me a quick kiss, Dean moved down the steps and over to the bar, stopping on the way to have a quick word with Chris.

The VIP Lounge where Dean &amp; I were sat offered a unique view of the club, we could see out, but due to the curve of the Lounge &amp; that it was dimly lit, meant that nobody could really see in, unless they stood right in front of us. When Dean came back with more drinks I had already come up with a plan, and he must have known that I was up to something as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me when I gave him my best innocent smile as he sat back down, "I talked to Chris &amp; he said that him &amp; the guys will be on stage in 10 minutes.. oh &amp; Chris said to keep your panties on princess" Dean grinned as I felt my face flush, it must have been obvious even in the darkness as Dean started flapping his hands in front of my face in an attempt to cool me down.

Grabbing his hands I slid back onto his lap &amp; moved my lips to his ear, "actually I would rather you took them off, but it's your choice" moving back I watched as a dull red flush crept up Deans cheekbones &amp; he shifted uncomfortably, I smirked when I felt his cock twitch through the thick material of his jeans, sliding off his lap I took a sip of my Pepsi, as I looked around casually I slid my hand up Dean's thigh &amp; up to the bulge in his jeans, Dean let out an audible hiss when I dug the heel of my hand into his groin.

"Problem Dean?" I ask innocently, looking at him from under my lashes, the next instant I'm yanked back onto Dean's lap as his lips smash onto mine, feeling his hands slip underneath the short dress I was wearing, I started fumbling with Dean's belt, wincing when I feel his teeth bite my bottom lip &amp; I taste the coppery tang of blood in my mouth. Pulling back I can see, even in the dim lighting, that his pupils are fully dilated, only the faintest ring of blue showing, a smear of dark red staining his bottom lip, Dean licks at it as I finally succeed in undoing his belt, my hand hovers over the massive bulge in his jeans as I look into his eyes silently asking for permission. If we're caught, there'll be no end to the trouble we'll, or rather Dean will be in, his jaw tight, Dean looks around &amp; seems satisfied enough with our position as he knocks my hand out of the way &amp; quickly pops the button &amp; unzips his fly, I'm not surprised that he's not wearing underwear, even after two years together, I still can't get enough of him, he's like a drug.

I jump as the music suddenly cuts off, I turn round terrified that we've been caught, but instead I hear Chris's voice as he walks onto the stage with Billy, Rich, Paul &amp; Frank, turning back towards Dean, I pull his cock out noticing that the head is already slick with pre-cum, taking another quick look around, I see that all eyes are on Fozzy, I quickly slide underneath the table so that my head is in Dean's lap, locking my eyes with his I slowly slide my mouth down his cock until my nose brushed against the small amount of hair above his cock. I just as slowly begin to move my mouth back up his shaft as I feel Dean's hands tangle in my hair and a muffled "fuck" as I suck hard on the swollen head before I start moving my mouth up &amp; down the long, thick length.

I don't complain as Dean's hips come up forcing his cock even further down my throat, I just moan softly &amp; suck harder &amp; faster along his shaft, teasingly I pull my mouth off &amp; lap at the spurt of pre-cum that's running down the head before licking at the slit as Dean's hands tighten painfully in my hair, before I can suck his cock back into my mouth, Dean pulls me upwards back into his lap &amp; roughly shoves his tongue into my mouth, I moan quietly at how dirty it is, at how easily we could be caught. Sliding his hand up my thigh, I feel his cock twitch as he finds just how wet I am &amp; after moving my panties aside, easily slides two fingers into me, I bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning, as though from a distance, I hear the crowd roar as the opening riff of Lights Go Out blasts out from the speakers.

_**When the lights go out  
And the mercury rises  
Angels fall to the other side  
Fear meets lust, just us colliding**_

I bury my face in Dean's sweaty neck as he slowly pumps his fingers in &amp; out of me as his thumb presses against my clit, sending a bolt of delicious pleasure through me, my dress is stuck my skin as I restlessly grind against Dean's fingers, hearing his sharp intake of breath when I tighten my inner muscles.

_** When the lights go out, we own the night  
Blood red pumps up against your body  
Beating like drums sucked in the fire  
Wrong feels right, don't try to fight it  
Cause the night dissolves into desire**_

I whine softly in protest as Dean removes his fingers, then with a grin, he slides his fingers into his mouth &amp; sucks them clean, it pushes me past the point of no return, and I slide my hand down his shaft, squeezing hard when I reach the base, lifting my hips slightly I shift forward in his lap &amp; line his cock up &amp; slam down, impaling him inside me.

_** When the lights go out, the walls come down  
We sound just like animals  
Inhibitions lost and lines gets crossed  
You get me off when the lights go out  
**_

I feel Dean's hips arch upwards the same time as I feel his teeth sink into my neck, his breath coming in ragged pants as he bites harder, grinding himself into me. I hear a ripping noise and see that Dean has shredded my lacy black panties, he carelessly tosses the scraps of lace onto the floor as he thrusts into me.

_**Now I lay you down, but no one's sleeping  
Now I lay you down, here in the dark  
Lights go out, to shouts and screaming  
No one gets out without a scar  
**_

_**When the lights go out, the walls come down**_

_**We sound just like animals  
Inhibitions lost and lines gets crossed  
You get me off when the lights go out**_

The sound of Dean's hips slapping against my ass merged with Dean's choked off groans, both muted by the music pounding out from the speakers, what we were doing went so far past the line it was just a blur in the distance, but as Deans thrusts got harder I couldn't have cared less._****_

_**I can feel it coming  
Feel your body humming  
Pushing buttons when the lights go  
Lights go  
I can feel it coming  
Feel your body humming  
Self destructing when the lights go  
Lights go  
**_

I gritted my teeth against the scream that wanted to come out as Dean Ground his thumb against my clit, my back arched as I felt my body go ridged as my orgasm ripped through me, I felt Dean shudder violently as I clamped down on him, his cock twitching inside of me. When I came back down, Dean lifted me gently out of his lap, looking at his still hard cock, I glanced back up at him "You didn't?" smirking he pushed me down to my knees as he fisted his cock &amp; started roughly stroking himself. "You fuckin' want my cum, open your fuckin' mouth", knowing what was coming, I opened my mouth as Dean's other hand wound into my hair as his hips arched up, shoving his cock into my mouth as with a final thrust of his hips he came, shooting his load right down the back of my throat.

_**When the lights go out, the walls some down  
We sound just like animals  
Inhibitions lost and lines gets crossed**_  
_** You get me off when the lights go  
When the lights go out, the walls come down  
We sound just like animals  
Inhibitions lost and lines gets crossed  
You get me off when the lights go out  
When the lights go out!**_

Groaning weakly, Dean sagged back into his seat as I quickly got up and slid in beside him, he was a beautiful mess: his face flushed, hair a chaotic mess, a light sheen of sweat making his skin glow in the fluorescent lighting. I went to turn around only for a sharp pain in my neck to protest at the action, raising my fingers, they came away slightly stained with red. I smacked him playfully in the chest as he shrugged his shoulders at me before tucking himself back into his pants &amp; redoing the button &amp; fly on his jeans, then pulling me into his side. Yawning I laid my head on his chest, listening as his heartbeat returned to normal, I don't know how long we stayed like that as the next thing I knew I was woken up by someone clearing their throat.

Raising my head off of Dean's chest, I saw Chris leaning casually against the wall, a shit eating grin on his face as he held up the remains of my panties, I felt my face burn as Dean, who looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, just grinned smugly at Chris.


End file.
